Dylan x Evan - Fallen for you
by ILoveVampiaries
Summary: This is two scenes from episode 1x7 (Babes in the woods). It's Dylan falling and dislocating her shoulder as well as the ending scene. Mention of Ange as well, but mostly Dylan struggling with her feelings for Evan.


"Both hands, Cross," Dylan said as she was hauling the rope that they'd tied around the dinosaur she had tranquilized. He met her eyes only for a second and an amused grin played around his lips. She loved that half smile he gave her. It made their job more fun. Dylan noticed Ange's features from the corner of her eyes and her smile faded. She pulled hard on the ropes and the therapod slid forward over the roots of trees of the woods they were in. "She's tough on you, I like it," Ange teased, but Dylan could hear a note in her voice that didn't exactly sound like she liked it. But that didn't surprise Dylan. She knew why Ange was here, she knew the real reason she had decided to come along. And it was not about not being able to talk to Evan in the office. Sometimes, people were likely to forget that she'd studied animal behavior for a living and that humans might have a higher intelligence, but in the end they were all just animals. Her thoughts were confirmed earlier, just before the second therapod had attacked them and had fallen down the mountain. Dylan had asked why Ange was here, because she wanted the confirmation. She knew how Evan felt about Ange for a while and she needed the conformation that Ange felt the same way. That she was here to observe them, Dylan and Evan. Or that she was here because she cared about Evan. Dylan knew she did, sometimes she was sure Ange loved him more than he loved her back. But Ange hadn't been able to answer her question and Dylan was somewhat disappointed in this woman, because it was obvious why she was here.  
Evan replied. "Yeah, the other night she asked me if there's anything I'd regret leaving undone if I'd died in that warehouse." Dylan didn't want to hear this conversation. She had been telling Evan not to wait, because they might not be as lucky next time and if there were things he wanted to do, he shouldn't wait to do them. The ropes cut into the flesh of her hands as she pulled harder than the others. "Yeah, what'd you say?" Ange replied and Dylan could distinct the hope from curiosity in her voice. "Guys, could you please have this conversation back at the office over a bottle of Merlot?" Dylan interrupted. She had tried to make it sound light and from the looks of them, they didn't notice the bitterness in her voice. "Not in the middle of.." Dylan continued and threw her weight in the next pull, "Dinosaur country?" She barely finished it before the ground gave way beneath her feet. She was only halfway through the fall before she realized what was happening. Dylan rolled up into a ball, her back hitting the ground for the second time, and put her arms around her head. It stopped after she rolled over a third time and her head and shoulders hit a tree. During the fall she'd heard Evan franticly shouting her name, once. Then again. She grabbed her shoulder just as she hit the tree. Dislocated. Not the first time, but not any less painful. Dylan gritted her teeth as she heard Evan landing only a few feet away from her, Ange a little further away.  
She allowed herself to cry out in pain once, just when Evan fell on his knees beside her. His hand was already on her back and her hip to steady her against the tree. His fingers burned through the hem of her shirt and she took a deep breath. Both to a reaction to the pain as a way to control her emotions. "I'm okay," she said to reassure him, although her shoulder was burning and felt like the bone was splitting open. His hands moved to touch her shoulder and in that moment it was just them. Ange picked up the rifle and looked around, but no danger was here. Yet. Dylan knew they'd have to move soon. She growled although she tried to keep her pain to herself. "No you're not," Evan told her and looked in her eyes. She could only hold his gaze for a second. This was pure worry because of their business relationship and no other of any kind, Dylan told herself. "You dislocated it." She quickly looked at him again. "Not my first time," she breathed.

Evan told Ange to watch their backs for a moment and he moved one of his legs between hers. His fingers were just below her hip and Evan told her she had two options, agony and more agony. Right now, she already was in agony because she needed him so much in a way she couldn't have him. Dylan tried to pull her double feelings aside and tried to ignore the light touch of his fingers on her thighs. "Just do it," she told him and he moved again. He was sitting up at one knee now, placing his foot just below her left thigh. Every touch burned but it distracted her enough from her shoulder. He took her hand, carefully in his and his other hand steadied her shoulder. "On the count of five," Evan replied. "Okay," she told him. "Okay." He squeezed her hand once and she scolded at herself for the way she felt inside. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded, "Yeah." Dylan closed her eyes and concentrated on everything but her shoulder. She knew this would hurt. She breathed in and out heavily, trying to prepare for the pain that would come. Trying not to remember what it felt like last time they had to set back her shoulder into place. "One," Evan counted and tightened his grip on her hand. It was warm and reassuring and it fitted hers perfectly. "Two," he continued counting and then when he was supposed to say three, he shook her arm and told her five. Dylan screamed, the pain racing from her shoulder through the rest of her body and back. Her eyes widened in a reflex and she let out another grumble. "Bastard," she told him, but inside she was grateful for the unexpected moment. A grin was showing around his lips "It's not my first time either," he told her. Dylan let out a few more sighs as Evan moved around to help her get up. His hands were tracing their way to the lower side of her chest as he embraced her. Dylan hold her arm tight to her body when he lifted her up. "You okay," she heard Ange say, glad that now she wasn't the only one standing and that no dinosaurs had showed in the meantime. Evan touched Dylan's shoulder a last time and she could feel his fingers stroking it for one more second before he moved away altogether. "Yeah, but I can't fire my rifle, you keep it. Just give me the taser," she told Ange, who handed the small weapon that could temporary take out a dinosaur to her.

Half a hour late they had changed their plans and decided to chase the therapods back to the anomaly instead of dragging them. Toby and her friend had been hanging on the bridge, but Mac and Evan had both pulled them back up again and everyone was okay. Dylan watched the group and noticed Ange's hesitating step forward to the anomaly. She averted her eyes, but couldn't for too long. As Evan took a step towards Ange and the anomaly, Dylan looked around at the others and then she moved forward with Mac, leaving Toby and her friend called Net behind. Evan and Ange argued whether to call Ken Leeds or not and Evan hold Dylan's eyes for a moment. Dylan looked between him and Ange. The pain in her shoulder was nothing compared to what she was feeling on the inside. Like how Ange looking at him like that did. The feeling was always present, always there. And it had worsened from the moment this morning in the car, when she had noticed Evan wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Dylan was a little lost on the conversation overthinking everything, trying to fight the waging feelings inside her. Trying not to feel and to focus on the fading pain in her shoulder. It was somehow a relief to experience a physical kind of pain instead of an emotional one.  
Mac, Toby and her friend walked away and she herself backed up slowly too when Ange asked Evan if they paid them for fooling around. But Dylan hadn't missed the adoring look Ange gave him. Dylan looked around from the corner of her eye, seeing the two of them enjoying the view of the anomaly. It was beautiful and somewhat romantic, she had to admit.  
At the end of the bridge, Dylan turned around slowly, and she saw Evan was watching her. He looked at her, no longer worry on his face, not even a smile. He only met her eyes for a brief moment before looking down and turning back to Ange. Dylan stared as he did and took another step back, feeling as if she didn't belong here. She shook her head and walked away, hurt was written all over her. Of course she didn't belong there or with Evan. He'd took his wedding ring off today, for Ange.  
But as Dylan walked away, she didn't notice the slight turn of Evan's head in her direction, a flash of regret darkening his face. He turned back his attention to the anomaly at last, but he would never forget the look he'd noticed that had crossed Dylan's face a few seconds earlier. A look of being in pain, a look of being hurt. Strong and smart Dylan. Evan knew deep inside that it was his fault and he'd never stop regretting making her feel that way.


End file.
